VD Vampire Heart
by YuTG
Summary: Jeremy and Anna totally AU and no big three read and find out..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I will break my Vampire embargo for the best Vampire couple that never really was.

If I own any of this they would have had their own series.

**Vampire Diaries Vampire Heart**

**Vampire Sisters**

It was a clear moonlit night. It was a seedy part of New York drug dealers stood in the street corner peddling every pill, needle, joint as one stop and shop for all one's _special_ needs. A pair of women in their forties wearing middleschool-girl outfits walking down the street waiting for a new John. Not really the place for a trio of teen-age sorority girls that were taking a stroll in a park.

The trio hotties turned as a black-red lowrider with no top; stopped at the street matching their pace. The passenger side window slid down and a bald black man wore 10 pounds of bling peek out.

"hey ladies…looking for a good time?" he called out

The trio turned. The sexy blond one with bright red lips and blue eye shadow, your typical tall all-American cheerleader, actually more of the naughty dirty kind, with a slender build, She wore a dark biker gang jacket; her tight tank-top, on top of it was a platinum jewel emblazon letter "L" between her breasts, that accentuated her bare-midrift her belly-button piercing a ruby red starfire stone. Lucy smiled at her companions Belinda and Anna.

Belinda was a fiery red in pigtails head wearing a blue blouse with three buttons off and a platinum letter "B" just above her open blouse black skin-tight leather pants, Belinda grinned, "I would love some hot dark meat," she said seductively

Lucy gave her a knowing look and turned to Anna.

Anna was petite her long dark-hair flowed behind her with asian features was the most modest of bunch. She wore a black blouse with denim jeans, her Platinum "A" tight near her neck, "No not today, we still need to get to that book shop…." Anna said uneasily.

"Whats it gonna be?" the black man said impatiently.

Lucy and Belinda shared a look and turned to Anna, "Puhleeze…," they said in unison

Anna paused a little, "Okay," she gave in, "but No freaky stuff." Looking at Lucy

"Me…," Lucy asked coyly, "maybe just a little…"

Anna rolled her eyes and shook her head; but followed her sisters to the car. Lucy quickly jumped in to the passengers lap. Belinda sat behind the driver while Anna sat behind the passenger seat. "You one freaky hoe…," he yelped in surprise, "but I like it…"

"You ain't see nothin yet," Lucy said sensuously; looking pass him to Anna who just rolled her eyes Lucy kissed him obviously with a lot of tongue.

"Da**, baby., we just got lucky"

The driver glance at them from the rear view, "You ladies like your friend"

"Why don't you find out…," Belinda answered luxuriously.

The driver just grinned and turned the car to the corner.

Anna saw Lucy's blue eyes as they turned pitch black and the sockets rippled as she bares her fangs. Anna turned to Belinda who reached for the drivers chest baring her own fangs

_Oh great another freaky massacre..._ , Anna thought, _and after I told them not to..._

A short distance behind them a 2009 Chevy Impala sat.

"I told you they were gonna be here Grayson…" John Gilbert said.

"I don't like this John…" his brother Grayson Gilbert answered,

"We better take them now unless you want to wait till they get to the night of the comet and they are at our back yard?" John said.

"I'm just saying," Grayson said, "Three of them and only two of us…"

"No worries Gray," John said confidently, "Rick and Steve are on the way we just need to watch them…"

"All right," Grayson said pulling out his sawn off shotgun and cocking, "lets go and maybe we can save those two suckers…"

John grinned as he started his Impala trailing behind the lowrider.

**TWO MONTHS LATER:**

**MYSTIC FALLS**

Seventeen year old, Jeremy Gilbert woke up his head was killing him. Still dizzy; he was wasted last night and it was coming back to haunt him. He had recently just lost his father Grayson Gilbert in some freak thing his mother cried herself to sleep for a month; but something about cannibals, blood gore, drugs and beheadings. The cops couldn't figure out what happened. His kid sister Jamie, a bright fifteen year old with short blond hair. She coped by staying logical and maintaining a cool-icy demeanor.

Jeremy was hit the hardest. he and his dad were very close. Jeremy turned his ring, it was a family heirloom his dad gave him just before he passed away. It was during the funeral that Jeremy started drinking. A looser from school that Jeremy didn't really talked to offered him a taste in the cemetery. At first it was a swig, then a shot, a bottle, one then two and then he lost count.

Jeremy went into the bathroom and turn the faucet and plunge his head into the sink.. The cool running water cleaning some of his hang over. Jeremy pulled up one of his sweat shirt and jumped down the stairs.

His mom Margaret "Magi"Gilbert a dentist like his dad met him in the kitchen.

Jeremy marched into the kitchen his backpack on one shoulder. Jamie sat at the dinning table poking at her cereal with her spoon. "

Jer...want some breakfast honey?" Magi said trying to sound as cheerful as possible while stirring a bot.

"No mom," Jer answered, "I'll be late for the first day..."

"Honey..." Magi said, "could you do me a favor and pick things up at the grocery..."

Jer exhaled. "I'm meeting Alex later; but, I'll do it. I'm also hanging out at the grill later" Jer lied.

"I could do it..." Jamie volunteered..

"are you sure honey._._.," Magi asked

"Yeah mom!" Jeremy heard her sister say as he ran out the front door. Jeremy opened the front door and three men were stood their. It was his Uncle John Gilbert, and his sons, Jeremy's cousins, Steve and Rick. John was in retail trade at least thats what he says; while Rick and Steve were honorably discharged from the US Marines for injuries during a raid at a Taliban insurgent raid.

"Hey Jer..." John greeted.

"Mom..." Jeremy called out. "Uncle John is here!"

"Need to go late for school..." Jeremy said as he tried to walk pass him; but, Steve and Rick wouldn't let him pass.

"Boys..." John said as Rick turned to the side and Jeremy walked passed them across the street.

**MYSTIC FALLS HIGH**

Jer took a bus to school. He found a seat at the back and turned his headphones at full blast. He didn't want to hear the cliché of _I'm sorrys_ and _My condolences_ from anyone. Twenty minutes later they stopped at school. By the gate behind the Mystic Fall Highs Crow statue, a petite auburn haired girl in a red shirt and denim jumper pants waved at him. Jeremy knew it was Alex, actually Alexis Rodgers, a girl that live a block from him. They were friends once; but, she kept hassling her about the guys he hung out with until they had a fight a week ago. Alex waived at him and Jer walked right pass her and into the school.

Jeremy check his schedule and he had history. Jer went in and sat at the back. Everyone was doing their own thing. Jeremy kept mostly to himself. When the bell rang a handsome brown-haired and blue-eyed man in his late thirties came in with leather briefcase.

"Hello class My name is Alaric Saltzman and I'm going to be your new history teacher and I know what your thinking the name is real its European..."

A few in the class snickered; but, Jeremy thought the whole thing was lame.

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK...

Alaric went for the door. He stood their for about a minute talking with someone Jeremy recognized from admissions. Alaric turned to the class, "It seems we have a new student today..." Alaric said as he went to the front followed by tall girl with deep blue eyes her sexy frame was lust of the guys and the envy of the girls stood in full view in front of the room.

Jeremy was in shock along with everyone else in the class all the guys gawked and drooled at the new commer. Jeremy could hear whispers around him like _"Do you think she's single" and "I don't mind being her study partner..._" and the girls were murmuring to each other. "_My god she's perfect... or that skank better stay away from my man...,"_and gave her pointed looks.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Chase and I'm glad to meet everyone," Lucy introduced herself her voice so beautiful it was mesmerizing.

The Lucy turned to Jeremy's direction and for a split second that felt like forever she looked straight into his eyes – no deeper into his very soul. It was like their was something hypnotic about it Jeremy couldn't help himself.

"Welcome Ms. Chase...," Alaric said

Waking Jeremy from his day dream.

"I see there is an empty seat next to Mr. Gilbert why don't you sit there..." Alaric motioned. Jeremy could have sworn a number of short-low protest.

The class was little more than an introduction with an outline for the first semester. Jeremy was twirling with his pen not really listening for over half an hour.

"Okay for your term papers I want everyone to write something about local history of Mystic falls..."

Jeremy heard Alaric say when the bell rang.

Jeremy ran straight for the door as he turned he saw the new girl Lucy was swamped by students. Jeremy's head still throbb so he decided to blow of chemistry and take a nap at the library...

A/N:

What do you think...

Read and Review:

Next up Jeremy and Anna.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting

**A/N:** I want to show off how FREAKY the sisters are with their food; but, I try to balance it out since I don't want an M rating. Sorry if there are people offended but, I realized there will be some sexual innuendos here. No there won't be anything big this chapter.

I don't own it

**Jeremy's POV**

Jeremy walked through the halls of the school wandering aimlessly he had taken second and third period since it was still too early to get to the Cemetery. By twelve noon, he had taken on a Burrito sandwich left over and took a sip from bottled water his mom packed. _Funny taste kinda weird…_Jeremy thought, but gave it no more thought as he enjoyed his Burrito. He sat alone in the cafeteria while everyone else gossip to each other about their summer escapades. He caught a glimpse of the hot new blonde girl.

_What was her name again…Lucy…_Jeremy remembered. Already she had a small fan base of guys from freshman to seniors following her like trained puppies each hopping to get lucky with the sultry third year vixen. For a split second, she seemed to turn to his direction and stare right at him; but, a geeky looking sophomore blocked her face as he fawned over her.

Jeremy shook his head and finished off his remaining Burrito and walked out of the Cafeteria. He went straight through the school hall; Passed the double doors into the open field. The people filled the field talking, hanging out, playing catch, laughing as they reminisced of the wild summer fun they had. Across the field, Jeremy caught a glimpse of Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan and other football jocks passing the pig-skin. Caroline Forbes was marching around by a row of girls followed by Kate something probably for cheer try-outs.

For the most part Jeremy ignored them, _that was the worst summer of his life._, Jeremy thought, _it was killing him inside while like nothing happened for everyone else. _He felt the urge to scream to high heaven at the injustice of it all.

_I mean who heard of a doctor in New York's red light district…_ Jeremy thought, _wasn't he supposed to be hunting with Uncle John…_

He had grilled Uncle John about it; but, Jeremy's meat head cousins Rick and Steve butt in. _So what really happened at that time…_

Jeremy wasn't really paying attention so it really wasn't going that he was knock on his ass and all he saw was a flash of fiery red hair flipping over…

"OW…OW…," a feminine voice said

Jeremy looked down. On the crisp green grass, a girl with fiery red hair in pigtails her lucious curves formed like a centerfold. A shiny silver pendant in the shape of a "B" peered through lime green blouse all around her were books and papers that must've flown in mid air when Jeremy knocked her down.

Jeremy was the first to recover, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said sincerely offering his hand to her.

The red haired girl took it and she got on her feet, "I'm sorry. I'm like new and I like got turned around and got lost and I am really late for Chemistry."

Jeremy ducked down to help pick up the clutter of pappers and books. Jeremy had gathered all of them and look at the attractive red-head.

"Hi...I'm Belinda Chase...," she introduced herself, "I just transfered in.."

"I'm Jeremy...," he said. Still holding her books for her.

_Chase..._Jeremy thought for a moment; but, let it pass

"So Jeremy..." she said seductively, "maybe you could show little ole me around..., " batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry... I can't right now...," Jeremy answered, "maybe later..."

Jeremy walked off leaving Belinda their alone with her books in the middle of the field. Belinda starring at him. Belinda snarled.

She was comming on to him, Jeremy knew it...any other guy would have gladly shown her the janitor's closet for a little one on one; but, Jeremy wasn't in the mood.

"Hey Jer!" a female voice called out

He had to blink twice; before he recognized Alexis "Alex" Rodgers waiving to him by the Message Board to the Library. Behind her was a add stating A picture of a geeky looking guy with glasses and braced teeth. _Missing Michael Newman 18 call... _The paper was a little torn and covered by other teen stuff. Alex stepped in front of him. Jeremy gave her a once over she wore a red sox cap turned to the side, over-sized Randy Orton T-shirt, with baggy jeans Alex always was a tomboy. Jeremy and Alex had known each other all their whole lives.

Jeremy tried to pass her; but, Alex persisted. Jeremy sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere…"

"What!" Jeremy frustrated.

"Look Jer…," Alex began, "I'm worried about you…"

"What do you have to be worried about…," Jeremy said indignantly.

"I know about the cemetery and the drinking…," Alex's face a little pointed but trying to keep it down.

"So what your not my mother!" Jer exclaimed, "and I'm NOT your brother!"

Alex paused her face twinge, hurt, Jeremy guilt rack him; but, took the opportunity to brush pass her. Alex recovered and blocked him again; but Jeremy faked left and ran passed her to the library. Jeremy darted up the stairs to the second floor, skipping two steps at a time.

Jeremy's heart quickened when he reach the second floor; Jeremy ducked through the row of bookshelves pass two sets he turned a corner. _Somewhere I belong…_! Jeremy's customized Linkin Park song cell tone; he pulled it out of his pocket and jerk with surprise and it slipped out of his hand.

Jeremy bent down to pick it up. OWWW! Jeremy said after heavy thud hit the back of his head. Jeremy rubbed the back of his head.

"_Oh God I'm sorry!" _a girl exclaimed, "there was a clump of books and I pushed and there Crash! Pow! K-Plam!" she said as she clapped her hand as if imitating a sound.

Jeremy grin, reflexively, a little as he stooped to help her pick up the books when at the same time and their heads bopped each other. Jeremy chuckled and the girl giggled and they broke out into a laughing fit. There was a snort. The girl giggled so much a tear in her eye her nose wrinkled.

_Cute kinda geeky but very, very cute,_ Jeremy thought. Jeremy took a good look and saw a metallic "A" pendant around her neck.

Jeremy recovered first, "I'm Jeremy…" still chuckling.

"hehe, I'm Anna…" she introduced herself with a grin. She said offering her hand.

Jeremy took it. Their fingers barely touched; Jeremy felt something electric; and, Anna recoiled from him.

"Uhmm…uhm…," Anna suddenly stammered, "I need to go…," Anna said lowly as she turned away from.

"wait…" Jeremy said almost to a whisper his hand outstretched as Anna walked off her brown hair swaying behind her as she turned a corner. Jeremy stood their alone like a statue frozen. He craned his neck and looked at his hand more accurately his fingers; where his met Anna's and he recalled the electric sensation between them.

"There you are!" Alex Rodgers said piercingly; Jeremy let out a breath and placed his hand on his chest; he could have sworn his heart stopped.

"What are you doing there…," Alex said loudly pulling on his hand looking into his eyes, "are you stoned or something?"

"Leave me alone Alex!" Jeremy yelped pulling away as he observed the scene. Books were crumpled everywhere…

_Somewhere I belong…_

Jeremy's customize ring again and searched the books for his phone.

_**Alex's POV**_

Alex looking around at the bookshelves; I had been looking for Jeremy the passed ten minutes when I the grunge rock heard of Jeremy's customized Linkin Park tone. I quickly scurried over and caught a glimpse of someone next to him. She was a girl I never saw before. I took a step forward when she turned the girl's face; more specifically her eyes and she froze. I shudder. A dead chill ran down my spine and no matter what I did I couldn't move. My heart beat faster. Almost like having a panic attack. It was actually more than a simple emotion; when I turned sixteen, last year, this "feelings" came to me. No not the girly kind. A kind of instinct about people and I haven't been wrong yet. I fondly referred to it as her "Spidey sense" like Spiderman-well Spider-girl's it warned me about danger and when she saw that girl next to Jeremy it went off like a fire alarm.

There was something about the girl; _that girl that scared me. _That was something cause she didn't scare easy.

When the girl turned away, I had to blink a few times before she could move again my first instinct was to run; but she manned up and checked on Jeremy.

"There you are Jeremy!" I said trying to be lively to Jeremy, who was completely in a dazed awe. _Typical guy I thought…_

"What are you doing there…," Alex questioned as she pulled him as hard as she could and look straight in his eyes, "are you stoned or something?"

Alex examined him; but he quickly pulled away.

Jeremy pushed her aside as he searched for his phone.

Alex's spider sense still made her feel uneasy as she looked on at the corner the girl disappeared into

"Found it…" Jeremy said holding it up in the air triumphantly before answering.

"Yo Rock O are we still on for later?" Jeremy said to the phone.

At the mention of _Rock O_ Alex snapped back to attention and quickly swiped Jeremy's phone from him. Rock O was actually Rocky Olivarez a guy a couple of years ahead of them. He was kicked out of school a month before graduating for trying to kill a teacher who failed him for English lit. Now, he hangs out at the cemetery to party and deal.

Jeremy snarled at her. Alex stood her ground and kept the phone away from him as her tried to reach it.

"Give it back!" Jeremy threatened.

"This is for your own good!" she said.

_**Anna's POV**_

On the other side of shelves Anna pinned herself on the book case listening on to the pair of teenagers on the other side it was barely a whisper; but, her highly attuned vampire ears made it seem like they were right next to them.

"Jeremy," Anna could hear herself say. Her hand felt strange like a surge of electricity course through her. She could swear she could feel her heart beat; which was weird since it had been dead for two hundred sixteen vampire years.

**CEMETERY**

The crisp cool air balanced the warm noon day. Rows of plots and flowers with a large obelisk dating back to the American Civil War stood at the center. Flowers and shrubbery of different kinds decorated around it where the old church used to be. They used the stone ruins as a marker.

A short distance away in the older plots of the cemetery where the old church used to be. Linkin Park song blasted the air as a group of teenagers were starting up a party.

Rocky Olivarez leaned back on a beat up yellow Camarro. A couple of his regulars were already here. Three guys two of which were regulars Joe and Ryan from his old school and an especially hot blond tart he didn't recognize walked up to them.

The pair of guys stared absently at him; while the girl did the talking, "these two big hunky guys told me you could give me what I need….," She said seductively her "L" pendant caught his eye.

"That I am…" Rocky said cockily tapping Ryan a bit; but Ryan didn't seem to acknowledge it. There was a bit of an awkward pause.

"Well, I need Vodka and stuff…"

"Oh hot little girl aren't you…"

"yeah…" the girl said

Rock O led her to the trunk and underneath a stash of old newspaper he pulled out a tool box he dove his hand in the box and pulled out a small case and took out an injection.

"I want a 700 Mg shot," she ordered.

"you sure?" Rock O asked

"Yeah," the girl said like she was buying a dime candy from the corner store as she pulled out a large wad of bills…

"Your funeral…" he said. He took the wad and pulled out the injection. He handed it to her as he hid the case again…

He turned around as the girls face turned…she growled like ravenous beast. Rock O turned Fear struck him as her once beautiful face turned…_Monstrous. She stabbed him with the needle so hard she was thrown backwards._

Rock O was shook violently as the contents flowed into him. The last sound he could hear was screams and panic and a spot of blood splatter on him…

Read and Review.

Did I do it right!

I tried to tone it down a little.

Season Greetings…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Happy holidays to everyone. Please Review. **

**I don't own the lore or characters**

**Chapter III**

**Hadfield Manor**

Hadfield Manor is a quaint old red brick mansion built in the 1800s situated about 20 miles south of Mystic Falls. The place had all been abandoned during the just before the end of the Civil War. It had recently undergone massive renovations for all the basic necessities and of course modern additions such as in door pluming, electricity, and centralized air conditioning not to mention Wifi access, Indoor Pool, a state of the art entertainment equipment and additional secrets for an exclusive recluse. Such renovations cost a fortune and if one was smart enough to track down the money they would end with a rising wall street whiz who suddenly became penniless and for no apparent reason stepped in front of traffic just before he was mushed by a 10 wheeler truck in the highway.

Anna Beth Chase walked through the recently well groomed garden over the paved yellow bricked driveway and in front of the antique oak wood doors. Anna Beth Chase strolled through the foyer towards the sound and into the living room. Belinda spread herself on the cashmere sofa. Next to a dark haired guy kneeling between her legs as she watching one of the Twilight Films in high def on the Panasonic VIERA TC-P50VT25 60" Plasma TV. On either side were two high school kids standing emotionlessly like statues. _Lucy's new boy toys, _Anna thought. She rolled her eyes Lucy like to have teen hunks fawning over her. Anna wanted to say something but couldn't.

"What's so special about this crap…" Belinda asked.

"I don't know dear that guy Edward is such a douche," Lucy commented, "and that hair? Who has hair like that?"

Belinda took a deep breath after a quick chuckle, "and that girl Stewart, _oh Edward…,_"Belinda said mockingly.

Lucy stood with her back on the door in the wooden bar mixing herself up a drink while she gyrate her hips to in beat to the rock song. Standing beside her, was a pasty pale-skinned brunet standing like a statue. The brunet raised his wrist to Lucy.

A pungent intoxicating aroma of fresh blood invaded her nostrils. Anna could feel her veins rush into her eyes as she felt urge- no the hunger- to just drain the blood down to the last drop creep into her.

"Hey Anna's here…" Belinda called out.

Lucy nodded in acknowledgement, "Blood-shot?" Lucy offering Anna a glass.

Anna stared into the blood-laced drink offered to her, "No thanks…," Anna said quickly, "maybe later…" Anna made a forced smile, "So did you find those vampire hunters?," Anna changing the subject. The three of them had an incident with a pair of wannabe vampire hunters two months ago. They managed to kill one; while the other provided _"entertainment"_ before his death.. Anna shuddered as she recalled the things they did that night.

"We tracked a Gilbert; but, didn't get very far…" Lucy explained, "the kid reeked of verbane; he must be eating it; his blood is full of it."

"Damsel in distress bit didn't work" Lucy added turning to Belinda.

"Not my fault! The kid must is gay!" Belinda said in her defense, "I mean he must be how else could resist me!" she sang in.

Anna ignored the remark; she was deep in thought verbane, a flower, which is a poison against vampires and one of the few things that protect against compulsion. "I thought HE wiped it out years ago," Anna questioned. "This means…," Anna continued worrying now, "There may be more of them…"

"Relax…," Lucy said giving a mischievous grin, "I've got a plan…"

Anna was really worried now, when Lucy had that tone it usually meant a lot of dead bodies pile up and soon.

Belinda just smiled gleefully.

"So what have you been up to?" Lucy asked. "I've been looking for the sacrifice…"

"Why don't you just use that kid upstairs do all the research?" Lucy asked.

"The kid is looking at 200 plus years of history," Anna said, "it will take too long!" it was true but there was another reason she felt sorry for the kid.

"any luck?" Lucy said nonchalantly,

"I…I…" Anna stammered, "I manage to track down a Harry Morgan in 1945…"

"Really!" Belinda screamed excitedly. Before Anna could blink Belinda was already behind her. As a vampire, Anna had superhuman senses, reflexes, speed and strength; but, Belinda was in a league above her. Anna swallowed and continued, "…unfortunately the he died in D-day!" Anna said purposefully.

Belinda process it for a moment "So what do we do now?" Belinda asked as turned to Lucy who paused in silence.

Lucy pointed a finger to her temple and crooked her head to one side in child like wonder. "Uhmm…I don't get the kid upstairs in the internet for possible relatives…," Lucy supposed.

"I'll get right on that…" Anna volunteered.

Before either Belinda or Lucy could react Anna darted out of the living room and up to the attic. Belinda turned back to the sofa and flipped through the channels. Lucy stood there looking at Anna then to the luscious drink in her hands. Lucy downed the drink.

"Why not a little blood sport?" Lucy offered. "I love a good fight!"

Belinda answered back. "Boys" Lucy's voice sang in. Anna paused as she heard loud noises probably Lucy's compelled slaves fighting probably each other. Anna entered the attic there were dozens of books cluttered on the floor. In the corner, the kid Michael Newman was wearing a sweat shirt. He was slump on the table reading down books. He was bone thin; his skin pale and pasty. His dark hair was shaggy long. His eyes were dark, cheeks sunken, his face was totally unkempt. Lucy compelled a kid Michael Newman; because he looked-like a smart nerd. Anna grabbed him by the collar. His eyes were blank his face emotionless, Anna instructed, "I want you to focus your search on Harry Morgan in 1945." Michael stood up but his knees buckled and he fell; but Anna caught her putting hibony arm over her shoulder and eased him down slowly back to the chair. Anna stared into his eyes the kid's glassy eyes show that he was exhausted. For two weeks, Lucy had him locked upstairs in a constant state of compulsion researching property and birth records. He worked day and night.

"I want you to take a break," Anna instructed.

"I can't…Its not time yet…" Michael said.

Anna focused her brown eyes on his for compulsion, "I want you to get some sleep…" Anna instructed.

"I…can't…Mistress… Lucy would be so mad…" he said softly.

"Listen…" Anna said more forcefully, "I want you to get some sleep…"

"Mistress Lucy wouldn't like it," he said again. Anna gave an exaperated sigh Lucy was a master at compulsion; Anna couldn't break a direct order even if the person life dependent on it. An idea struck Anna. Anna bit her own wrist pain registered but she continued until she tasted metallic flavor of blood.

Anna offered her wrist to him, "drink…" Michael grabbed the offer. Anna let him suck her blood to strengthen him and keep him alive. Anna **was as determined as Lucy or Belinda; but, she wanted to avoid killing if possible. When they started on this two year ago they really only needed to kill – sacrifice- one; but, Lucy has a taste for it. They manage to rack up almost a hundred bodies among them.** _This will all be worth it! _Anna reminded herself, _it has to be…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

JEREMY

It was almost dusk, the last rays of the sun felt warm on his face. Jeremy spent the better part of the day trying to loose her; but, she forced issue. The pair walked forward. The dry earth and sharp rocks beat against their feet. Jeremy walked to the old church; with Alexis "Alex" Rodgers was still trailing him with a murderous look in her eyes. Jeremy could feel her stare at him. A sudden shiver came over him. A bad, no a very bad feeling, it was too quiet.

"Jeremy…" Alex called out.

"Just go home!" Jeremy screamed at her, "what do you even care!"

Alex paused as Jeremy ran for it. The half-buried part of the old church came to view. Jeremy heard Alex running behind him. _The girl can run_ Jeremy thought as the footsteps got closer.

Jeremy saw Rock Os beat up yellow Cammarro. Jeremy felt a hand on his shoulder and pulled; Jeremy slipped and fell into a sticky, slimy puddle of something dragging Alex's petite form. Jeremy felt hands push him down as Alex tried to leverage herself up.

"Yuck!" Alex said a bit girly, "What is this crap!" that's more like it Jeremy thought.

Alex got up and Jeremy forced himself up, "I told you to leave!" Jeremy was indignant and he saw Alex's astonished face. Jeremy turned to what Alex was looking at and saw she was covered with it slimy, sticky fluid…Jeremy could feel it. _Oh my God!_ Jeremy said _Blood! Jeremy felt sick to his stomach._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A short distance away Alaric Saltzman watched the pair of teenagers. _There here, _Alaric thought. He put his helmet on and started his motorcycle. He rode away.

A/N: Please Review

Happy Holidays


End file.
